


Gamer

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Competitive, Dorks, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Two gamers competing then realising they're marriedI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Gamer

Nobody was a better gamer than GhostKing666. The gamer could be found on the leaderboards of most games, and he’d won the eGames three years in a row. He always wore a skull helmet, never revealing who he was. Which is why nobody expected anybody to challenge him. That was, until Sunshine69420 started to climb up the rankings, and he never failed to challenge GhostKing666. He always lost, of course. However, he’d still managed to qualify for the eGames. Which lead him to his current moment- staring at GhostKing666 in his trademark skull helmet, who was staring back at him. What he didn’t expect was GhostKing666’s reaction.

“Solace, what the fuck are you doing here,” he hissed, grabbing Will’s arm and dragging him to a quiet corner.

“Nico?”

“Yes it’s me, what are you doing here?”

“Challenging GhostKing666…”

“What’s your user?”

“Sunshine69420…”

“For fuck’s sake, that’s you? That’s such an immature user, Solace!” Nico playfully hit his shoulder, and Will smiled mischievously. 

“Team up to beat everyone else and refuse to lose to each other?”

“Oh, I thoroughly plan on betraying and decapitating you, but sure.”

“Deal!” Will beamed, and he knew Nico was smiling beneath the helmet.

“I can’t believe I married you,” Nico sighed, “whoever loses has to do the dishes for a month.”

“We both know if you lose you ain’t gonna do shit,” Will replied, folding his arms and tilting his chin up in a challenge. Nico was so tiny.

“I mean true,” Nico half laughed, “But you’re definitely going to lose.”

“Oh really?”

“Wanna bet?”

“Damn right I wanna bet, how much money?”

“Solace, the wager is the dishes. Get with the programme. Dumbass.”

“Maybe I don’t wanna get with the programme, why don’t you get with the programme, hmm?”

“Dork,” Nico chuckled, beginning to walk away.

“May the best man win, di Angelo!”

“Ciao, motherfucker,” Nico said, taking his seat.


End file.
